Goodbye Dear Friends
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Amu says doesnt know what is going to happen when her life is perfect once and for all and her would-be-self would only be, her.


**-Note-**

Hi hi there lol

I did this when i was bored and i thought to myself that  
no fanfic, I have read, has had this kinda stuff goin on it so  
read this and you will see what i mean  
Also i dnt know bout colleges n stuff so yeah lol  
Hope you Enjoy

**-Disclaimer-**

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! in any way.

**--Goodbye Dear Friends--**

Amu, now a 23 year old women, very successful and goes to college. She lives on her own and visits her family every once in a while. She has one of the best relationships imaginable with Ikuto, her boyfriend. They live together, but sadly for Ikuto, they sleep in separate rooms. She still keeps in touch with her friends as well, she gets their calls whenever they call and writes them letters about the school and hows her life going. She has made many new friends and surprisingly isn't the Cool-N-Spicy girl you all knew and loved. She is now a very talented girl, who has a masters in drawing, cooking, and athletics. She sings, as well, every time her and her friends go to a karaoke, and they tell her how wonderful she is at singing and admire her in every way but she cant really see herself being a huge singer. All of this is thanks to her four little friends that have been there with her through everything from Easter to College. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were still with her and always will be until one day where there will be no need for her would-be-self anymore because from there on it would only be... her.

_-Morning (7:00 am)-_

"Amu-chan Its time" All her charas said.

"Thanks girls. Ikuto, its time for me to get going" Amu said as Ikuto came to the door, still in his T and boxers, and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Awww, Amu do you really have to go" the persist Ikuto said as he held her in his arms.

"Ikuto you know i have to go, especially, today, so please." Amu looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he just couldn't resist.

"Okay, but i still dont see why you have to come home late." She smiled at him as he let go.

"I have to go see Pop-Fashion Magazine accepted my Hot-N-Spicy styles, then Karin asked me to hang out with her." She then looked at him as he turned and crossed his arms.

"I dont remember you telling me that." She went up to him and gave him a big kiss before she headed to the door.

"Please don't be mad at me when i come back." He slowly went up to her and gave her one last hug.

"You know i love you right?" She blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I love you too" He gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Then why would i be mad at you, baka." She smiled as he gave her his signature grin.

"Okay, then ill see you later" He let go of her as she left out the door. He grinned then left to eat.

_-At College (7:30)-_

"Amu-chan you still have a couple of minutes left." Ran said as Amu was walking to the entrance.

"Its ok Ran, just gives me more time to rest" All her charas smiled as they were walking.

"It sure has been a while since we have seen Tadase and everyone else." Miki said out of nowhere.

"I know, I should call them. Would you guys remind me later on today?" Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia all looked at each other with sad expressions, Amu not noticing.

"Ofcourse, Amu-chan" Dia responded.

"Thank you girls. You know, you guys are always helping me even when Easter is gone, for good. I really do hope you guys stay with me forever." Amu said as the bell rang and she ran for her class. Her charas hesitated then ran after her, they were all tearing up, because they all knew what was going to happen later on... tonight.

_-Class 1 Art-_

"Today, class, you will all be drawing something that has inspired you your whole life. I expect everything that you have learned in class about drawing." The teacher said as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"Amu what are you planning on drawing?" A friend of Amu asked.

"I don't know, I think im going to draw a friend of mine, she has helped me my whole life in drawing." Amu looked at Miki. Miki gave a blush then continued drawing. At the end of class Amu has drawn a portrait of Miki but in human like form, as well as the other girls. Everyone thought her drawing was magnificent, and asked who the girls were, she just answered "Very good friends of mine". She got a A on her art and headed for her next class.

_-Class 2 Cooking-_

"Hinamori-san can you help me with my cookies please." A student in her class asked as she was having trouble knowing what to use.

"Sure" Amu said as she walked towards the girl. Amu was baking something too. They ere pastries, it reminded Su of the very first time she meet Amu. She then started crying.

"Su don't start crying or else Amu-chan will see you" Dia whispered as Amu was heading towards the pastries.

"I know desu" she wiped the tears off. "but its just so hard." The other girls helped her calm down.

"What are you guys doing?" Amu said as she got the pastries out of the oven.

"N-Nothing just talking." Miki responded turning quickly.

"Oh, about what?" Amu seemed curious.

"W-Well w-"

"FIRE!!" Someone screamed as someone started a fire on the oven.

"Everyone to the hall! NOW!" Everyone ran to the hall. As big as the room was, the doors were'nt the same. About twenty people tried to fit through a door that could only allow about two people at a time out. Everyone showed and pushed out the door on the inside while everyone else on the other side fell on the floor. Luckily Amu wasn't stupid enough to go with them, she quickly got the fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire out. The fire was out as soon as everyone was outside. They all cheered for Amu for saving the class, and the teacher thanked her for her heroic rescue. Her charas were proud of her and cheered as well.

After that little problem, her other classes went by pretty fast. When her last class finished she always jogged around the college, so she changed into her jogging cloths and started. A friend of hers challenged her to a race but it was no use, the girl lost by a long shot. Amu was just too fast. When she was done she refreshed a bit then changed and left to see if she got accepted for Pop-Fashion Magazine.

"What building was it again?" Amu said as she walked around cluelessly trying to find the building, that might change her life.

"Its over there desu" Su pointed out. It was a very tall building, lots of windows and on it, it said _Pop-Fashion Inc. _Amu blushed at the embarrassment of how obvious that was. Her charas just giggles and followed her inside.

"Wow" Amu said along with the girls, at the amazement of how beautiful the inside of the building was. There were photos of the latest trends, a fountain like statue in the middle of the building, and the floor was made of carpet. It was astonishing.

"Miss Hinamori?" A woman in a grey and elagent suit with long brown hair asked.

"Yes" She responded still a bit amazed of the building.

"This way please." The woman walked towards a the elevator and Amu followed. When they got out they ended up in a part of the building that seemed even more extravagant than the 1st floor.

"Mr.Hoshinai has been waiting for you" She appointed Amu to a seat where in front was a man, very serious looking. Amu sat down and introduced herself.

"Hello, My name is-" She was interupted by the man.

"I know who you are, your the woman who's styles we will have on our magazine this season" The man smiled at her as Amu was ecstatic with joy but held it in to look professional looking.

"T-Thank you Mr Hoshinai! Thank you very much." The man looked at her.

"No. thank you Miss Hinamori" Amu smiled and went to the elevator "We will give you a call." She just nodded and thunk him again. Then man was left laughing, the woman with the brown hair was giggling at how filled with joy Amu was.

_-The Coffe Shop (6:00 pm)-_

"C'mon Amu" Said Karin, Amus crazy friend.

"Yeah you have to sing at least once when you come along with us, you know that!" Her other friend said as Karin agreed.

"I'm not really in the mood guys" Amu tried her best to not sing but they wouldn't stop bugging her.

"Its ok Amu-chan, you always make the crowd go wild." Dia said with a smile.

"Well of course your not in the mood, baka, you have to be on the stage." Karin then got her off the seat and stood her next to the stage. Karin ran up to the man who introduced the next act and told him Amu was going up next.

"Up next is a very talented woman, Hinamori Amu!" The crowd went wild and Karin pushed Amu on the stage.

"N-No, Karin!" Amu was now in front of the crowd and handed the mic. It not like she hasn't done this before but she always starts off with a bit of stage fright.

"C'mon Amu-chan, you can do it" All her little charas cheered for her as the music started and she sang. At the middle of the song everyone started cheering and there was not one person on their chair, especially Karin. That girl was practically on the table cheering and screaming _Whooo!! Amu!!_. Her other friend had to calm her down.

At the end of their hang time, Amu and her friends parted their ways to their homes. Amu was exhausted and her charas looked at her, sad, as they knew what had to be done by the time Amu went to bed. They started tearing up but stopped themselves, until they got home.

"Im home." Amu yelled as she got in and took her shoes off. Amazingly she was greeted to a beautiful dinner and candles. She was surprised as Ikuto came behind her and hugged her. and whispered in her ear.

"You like it? It tok me al day to prepare this." She turned to him and smiled.

"I love it" She kissed him the went upstairs and got dressed for her little dinner. She headed out her bedroom door and Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su

stayed in the room, reminiscing at everything that has happened and how much the will all miss Amu. This was going to be hard on all them, especially Amu.

Amu came down in a red dress and her hair was down halfway. She looked so beautiful, t had Ikuto speechless for a moment.

"You gonna sit or am i going to have to eat by myself." Amu stated bringing Ikuto back to his senses.

"Oh, yeah. " He sat down as she laughed at hoe dumb he looked. As they ate they talked about each others day and Ikuto made Amu blush every now and then. Just like always. As soon as they were done Amu stood from her chair.

"Wait Amu" She stopped and sat back down. Ikuto stood up and headed towards her. Amu was confused until she saw him get no one knee. She started tearing up. Ikuto got out a little box from his back pocket and opened it. Amu was crying histerically and was about to jump on him because she already knew what she was going to say.

"Amu, will you marry me?" She gave tears of joy as she said.

"Yes Ikuto! Yes!" The moment he put that ring on her finger she jumped on him, causing him to fall on the floor. She kissed him and he kissed back. They were both happy to have each other, and now, they will spend the rest of their lives together. By the time they were done doing whatever they were doing, it was about eleven o'clock. Amu headed to her room until she heard Ikuto.

"Don't you think we should sleep together now, Amu" He grinned at her as she blushed and went upstairs.

"No, at least, not yet." This time she gave him a grin and Ikuto was left surprised at her response the started laughing. He stood up and headed upstairs as well.

"Goodnight Amu." he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Ikuto." Then she gave him a kiss and they both left to their rooms. She went in her room and saw her charas on her bed... crying. Amu rushed towards them.

"What wrong girls? Are you all ok?" They turned towards her with big sorrow full eyes. "Girls..."

"Amu-chan..." Dia said.

"We have to leave now..." Ran said after Dia. Amu started tearing up.

"W-What... What do you mean... you girls aren't going anywhere..." They all cried even more as they saw each other.

"Amu-chan... w-we have to leave now... you don't need us anymore..." Miki said trying to wipe off her tears.

"No.. I do! Don't leave girls... please" Amu cried and cried but that wont do any help. She knew that they were right but she didn't want them to leave. Not now, not ever! Amu hugged them all tight and the girls did the same.

"Amu-chan.. don't forget that... that we will always be with you no matter what... and.." Su said not completing her sentence with all the tears coming out her sad eyes. Amu just held on tight to them, for as long as she could.

"and that we will always love you Amu-chan" Miki finished. They escaped from her arms. Amu didnt want to let go.

"I love you too girls... i always will" They all said they're goodbyes. It hurt them all so much. The eggs appeared on all four girls.

"Have a wonderful life, Amu-chan" Ran said. Amu just nodded, tears falling down her face, as her little charas got in their eggs and vanished.

"Thank you girls, for everything."

**--The End--**

OMG! I really do hope you enjoyed this.  
I seriously teared up as i read the last part lol.  
Well dont forget the reviews ok people  
I had fun writin this one haha  
Bye Bye


End file.
